Motor drives are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,131. In order to prevent incorrect fitting of the circuit breaker with the motor drive, the device has a receiving opening which is mounted in such a way that the handle of the circuit breaker can only engage in said receiving opening in the correct position.